kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Cadmus Ra
Cadmus Ra, a Dragon betrayed by the gods he served and forced to live among humans. This Dragon of the Sun was once a powerful general in a great Dragon Army before he was cursed by the Gods in order to boost their reputation. Now he lives amongst them, fighting their wars as an opportunity to get revenge on their kind since the Gods chose them over him. Appearance Cadmus wears the armors of Alma, his foster Kingdom. The armor is made from Dragon Scales and crafted to be sleek and effective. The image gives a good idea about what the armor looks like: Regal, clean, and viable. Various pins adorn his armor and a chain wraps around his front, all stolen from fallen enemies. As a Dragon, Cadmus boasts a 305' height, 328' body length, and a 350' wingspan. His scales are smooth and run across his body, allowing him faster flight. Personality Cadmus is a complex creature. A long time ago he cared greatly for the survival of his people against humanity's expansion, however he was somewhat overtaken by his power and sought to wipe them out for the sake of the Dragons. He loved his people and would do anything to see them return to the world. Cadmus constantly visits an ancient shrine dedicated to them built by humans out of spite, as if to say "We won, thank you for the world." He despises the shrine, but he still visits it to pay respects to his fallen kind. His position on humanity varies. Some days he absolutely hates them and other days he barely tolerates them. Their campaign against Dragon-kind really turned him against them. He sees them only as a hindrance to bringing his kind back. The Gods betrayed Cadmus. They used him to make themselves look good and cast him aside. He holds everlasting fury for the Gods and curses their names whenever he has a chance. The men working in the military he's enslaved in know better than to make mention of the Gods they worship due to him tending to lash out at them with his hatred. History Long ago there was a battle between an ancient race of dragons who ruled the world and lived free as could be, and humans, who were ever-evolving and changing the world around them to suit their wants and needs. The humans, thinking that the Dragons were a threat and could potentially stop them from taking the world for themselves, decided that they had to go. In years past the dragons had attempted peace between them and the humans, but there was never a true compromise. In the end, humanity took up arms against the dragons, using ancient magics and craftsmanship to create weapons in order to stand a chance against the dragons. The war was brutal. It was catastrophic on a massive scale. Dragons were massacring the resisting humans, cities were reduced to ashes over a single night, and human morale was extremely low. It wasn’t until the first dragon was slain after a few months of battle did the tide of war turn in humanity’s favor. They crafted weapons and armor from the scales, absorbed the magical energy within the dragon and created a small strike force of specially equipped humans who could withstand a dragon’s power. As they fought, the battle turned in the humans’ favor. The dragons, seeing that their deaths only fueled the growing power of humanity, decided to pool together and figure out a plan. They all agreed that it was time to appeal to the Gods, see what they decreed. After many rituals and close calls with humans they were told by the Goddess of the Sun that they wouldn’t be able to win. Not without becoming even stronger. And so the dragons turned to magic. Dragons are magic by nature but they can manipulate magic rather than allow it to remain passive. Each dragon took up a new power; one of these dragons was named Cadmus. He was a young dragon, just over 100, so he was the least likely to become what he did. But as dragons dove into magic, Cadmus sought out the Goddess of the Sun and asked for a portion of her power, for the Goddess to become Cadmus’s patron. The Goddess, seeing a chance to have her name spread around through Cadmus, foolishly gave Cadmus a portion of his power. That single act created a monster that could bring an absolute reign of the dragons. The first few battles after Dragons took up magic proved difficult. It was new to the humans, but their dragon scale armor granted resistance to the dragon magic. It was a hard fought battle, but then the night sky turned to day as Cadmus entered the fray. He had been late since he was recovering from being imbued with the Sun goddess power, but as soon as he appeared in the battle his golden form inspired the losing dragons to fight harder and ignited their spirits. The humans fought hard, but Cadmus rampaged across the field with solar energy flaring off of him in arches that boiled the earth and scorched the sky. He breathed heat comparable to the sun and left ash in his wake. Awestruck by this insane power that Cadmus now held, the other dragons rallied behind him and laid waste to the human civilization that had stood against them. Once the battle was over and the humans were annihilated the remaining dragons (who had lost very few in numbers) claimed the ground and hailed Cadmus as a hero. Nothing could cease the Sun Goddesses wrath, and their victory was set in stone. For many years this war of extinction was successful. Cadmus gained the title of Ra, which in their language was the Sun itself, and became a high ranked leader in their armies. It wasn’t until they were on the verge of winning the war that the Gods revealed their true reason for giving Cadmus the solar powers: To make them look good. Just before Cadmus and his army reached the last major city, populated at over 700,000, the gods rode down from the heavens in chariots of varying shape and size, their war trumpets blaring. In a quick moment the dragon armies had been cut down and destroyed, leaving Cadmus alone before their pantheon. But his rage built as he saw that all that his kind had fought for, their freedom, life, peace, all of it was gone. And he lashed out at the gods. The gods found a challenge in bringing this dragon down. He held the power of one of the stronger gods who was really regretting giving it to him, especially since a gods’ power can’t be taken. Cadmus fought and fought, but the immortality aspect of both sides sent them into a stalemate. After several hours of battle one of the craftier gods worked some magic and forced Cadmus’s body to change. First, he made him human as punishment and a reminder of those he cut down. Second, he made his dragon form weaker. It was strong in the eyes of mortals, but it was a speck of what Cadmus had been at the end of the war. Third, he limited Cadmus’s magic power. No longer was it infinite. Finally, he cast him into the realm of humanity, forcing him to live amongst those who he had fought for so long. His immortality remained. Cadmus was forced to live through the expansion of humanity. He saw his home mountain blown up to make way for highways. Cities rose and fell around him. All the while he kept to himself until the concept of Dragons had long faded into legends and myth. Once he was sure it was safe to continue acting not as Cadmus the human, but as Cadmus the Dragon, Cadmus entered one of the petty wars the humans fought against each other and decimated the humans. His power was recognized from old legend and countries tried to collect that power. Some armies allowed him to fight, assuming he wouldn't turn on them, but in the end all of the humans on the battlefield were scorched from the world and killed. Now, he amasses power by drinking the blood of humans in order to regain his former strength so that one day he can once again face the Gods. Magic and Abilities Solar Manipulation: Cadmus was gifted power over the energy that flows within the Sun. Despite it being millions of miles away, Cadmus is able to harness the radiation and light that does travel to whatever world he’s in and utilize it in combat for offensive or defensive purposes. Western Dragon Physiology: Cadmus is a dragon and because of this he is able to transform into his true form of a magnificent dragon. This form comes with all of the benefits of being a dragon in both dragon and human form, including but not limited to: Enhances Senses, Enhanced Physical Condition, and Omnilingualism. Intelligence: Cadmus has lived for a decent chunk of Humanity's evolution. He's seen cities rise and fall and followed along with their discoveries and creations. He knows a great many things from his centuries of travel. Category:Cadmus Ra Category:Male